


The Fault, my Dear, was not in our Stars.

by soriksorik



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriksorik/pseuds/soriksorik
Summary: A series of one-shots about Leonard McCoy and his first wife, Niylah Davalos. Obviously AU.Originally written as a series of solos for Twitter.





	1. It's not really my scene.

She hadn’t wanted to go. Hell, she was attempting to pull all and every escape card she could not to go, but alas, it was hopeless.

“You have to come,” Dinah had said when she had called her, trying to make her excuse sound as realistic as possible. “You cannot hide away from society. You need to experience all that you can while you are still young and free. Besides, John won’t be showing up if that’s what has you worried. He wasn’t invited.”

“I don’t like parties, Dinah,” she had interjected. “The music, the alcohol… it isn’t my scene. And when was the last time that John was stopped by the fact that he wasn’t invited to a party. He always comes.”

As expected, she had failed in her quest and even the fact that John could have appeared didn’t make Dinah pity her. That was why Niylah found herself on the balcony now, staring up into the night sky. The music was loud behind her even with the balcony door closed firmly, but she was grateful that it didn’t carry out here as much. It was easier to block it out.

John, the man she had dreaded to see because of their complicated history, had shown up as expected. She had made a quick beeline for the balcony before he had noticed her and was now stuck here, hiding from him and everyone else, the music included. She would give anything to be home right now.

Of course he had come. He always did. No matter if he had been invited or not, or if he even knew the person. If there was a party, he was sure to show up. Yes, Dinah had promised not to let him in but when faced with reality there had been very little she could do.

Surprisingly, Niylah had managed to lose herself in her thoughts enough to completely forget about the blaring music or that she wasn’t in the privacy of her house. It was why she didn’t notice the door opening to let someone in on her private spot.

“Not one for parties?” The intruder bellowed, snapping Niylah back to reality.

The blonde turned, her gaze falling on the person that had just walked in. It was a man with a dark mop of hair on his head and similar dark eyes. He wore a boyish grin, a can of beer in hand. He was looking at her intently, studying her every move. She almost felt like he was looking through her, as opposed to at her. His eyes, although dark, were intense.

Niya shrugged, “yeah, it isn’t really my scene.”

He nodded, moving towards her before he pointed at the empty spot beside her on the couch. Niylah nodded, a soft smile curling her lips.

When the man had sat down, he tilted his head at her and she watched one of his eyebrows rise quizzically, “if you don’t like parties, then why are you here?”

“Dinah,” the woman replied, “she rarely takes no for an answer, especially if it is something that she has arranged.”

The man nodded, taking a gulp from the beer he was holding. For a moment, there was silence between them and the woman welcomed it, looking back into the sky again. Unconsciously, her arms wrapped tighter around her frame and she ran her palms over her arms, attempting to warm herself up. She had foolishly worn a short-sleeved dress and had forgotten to pick up a jacket.

The man must have noticed her reaction because she saw him putting down his beer before he moved to take his jacket off, offering it to the female. Niylah smiled, taking the jacket before she wrapped it around herself. It smelled nice, clearly of him, and it immediately sent a jolt of warmth through her body. The female whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and the man simply shook it off like it was no big deal. A moment of silence passed between the two of them before the man turned to look at her again, extending his hand.

“My name’s Leonard,” he muttered as Niya’s gaze moved to fall on him, “Leonard McCoy.”

Niylah reached out, taking his hand, “Niylah Davalos.”


	2. I'll see you around?

“So, John caught me today, asking me if you had changed your mind about him.”

Dinah and Niylah were making their way home after a long and strenuous day at uni. It was a warm Friday afternoon; the sun was still shining above them, warming their surroundings, the air was quiet, or as quiet as it could be. There was barely any soul around, which would have surprised her on any other post-uni afternoon, but not today. Fridays, if they weren’t the Fridays bringing about a week of exams, were always the quietest afternoons. Every student hurried home to have more time in order to get ready for whatever party they had coming up. Every adult just wanted to get to their family and have a quiet afternoon together.

Niylah hadn’t made any obvious reaction to the woman’s words but she would be lying if she said that her stomach didn’t do a backflip, the pit of it filling with a highly uncomfortable feeling that she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Where are we going, anyway?” The blonde muttered, raising an eyebrow at the other as she did. Hopefully, this would be a good beginning for s change of subject from their previous conversation. She really would rather talk about anything that wasn’t John related.

Dinah smirked, “the Medical.”

Niylah looked over at the other, raising an eyebrow but then it clicked that the boy Dinah was seeing studied there so their course was a logical choice, especially because Niya was sure she wanted to exploit his position of owning a car to drop both of them off at home.

“You didn’t answer my question,” she insisted and Niya rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t ask me anything.”

“Are you over him?” She clarified, turning her head to look straight at Niya’s side profile. “Are you back on the market?”

The last statement made Niya move her cat-like eyes towards the other, raising an eyebrow, “I am not an object you can put on the market… besides, what does it matter if I am over him or not? It’s not like there’s someone worth my time at uni anyway…”

Dinah smirked, “why does he have to be at uni?”

“There isn’t anyone worth my time here… period.”

Dinah made a sound, between a snort and a cough, muttering something that sounded like ‘you would be surprised’ but Niya didn’t make out the exact statement because her ears decided to focus on Daniel’s loud whistling. He was motioning for them, trying to get their attention so they would make their way over.

Dinah skipped over to him while Niya just continued on the way she had before, giving them some privacy. However, when she neared them she noticed that Daniel hadn’t been waiting alone. 

There was a figure on the bench with an awfully familiar mop of dark curls. She couldn’t see his face because his head was bent over the book, but something about him told her that they had met before.

Dinah cleared her throat when Niya neared them, causing the man to look up.

“Leonard, meet Niylah…” she muttered, pointing at Niya before her hand traveled to point at Leonard. “Niya, meet Leonard.”

“We’ve met.”

The two had said it in unison and it caused them to immediately lock eyes, their lips curling into a smile before Niya turned to look at the girl again.

“At your party…”

Niylah looked back at the man again and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks, which caused her to look away. Inhaling a sharp breath, she followed Dinah and Daniel away from the Medical Facilities. She hung back with Leonard, biting the inside of her lip before…

“Thank you,” she finally muttered, tilting her head to look at the male, “for saving me from a cold.”

He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. There was a bag hanging over his shoulder and she guessed that the book he was holding before had somehow been placed there, without her noticing.

“It’s in the job description,” Leonard said. “We are kind of required to save forgetful people from catching a cold.”

Niya laughed and Leonard followed a moment later. It was nice, to hear him laugh. She wasn’t sure if he was laughing with her or at her, but despite it all, it felt nice.

“I got it dry-cleaned…” Niya muttered then, once they had stopped laughing. “It’s back at my place. I can give it to you whenever you want.”

Niya looked over at him and Leonard met her gaze, a small smile curling his lips again before he simply shook his head, “it’s okay… keep it as a souvenir. Something to remind you that the party wasn’t horrendous.”

Niya laughed, tilting her head and as she was about to reply, Dinah grabbed her hand, beginning to pull her away with the words ‘we need to get home immediately’ ringing in her ear. 

She threw a look back at the man before yanking her hand out of Dinah’s grasp to come to a brief pause. “I’ll see you around?”

Leonard nodded. They smiled. Dinah pulled her away.


End file.
